Promise
by UnchartedFreaks
Summary: This is a revised version of the original Promise story I started over two years ago! It won't be the exact same so please read! Elena Fisher wasn't the only one involved in Flynn's grenade. Will Nathan Drake's sister die or survive?


This may be a slight boring one but it will pick up soon!

* * *

"Pity he took the pin." Harry Flynn said as he allowed the grenade to fall from his fingers as it rolled towards Elena and Natalie while Chloe and Nathan shouted at the two women.

Natalie's eyes squeezed shut just as the explosion happened in front of her, sending her body flying back onto the temple floor.

She opened them to find herself staring at the ceiling as her ears were ringing and her whole being was filled with excruciating pain.

"No!" Nathan shouted as Natalie rose her head slightly to see the body of her former friend.

Nathan ran to Elena as Chloe stopped at Natalie.

"Natalie?" Chloe asked the brown haired girl as she helped support the younger Drake sibling.

Her whole shirt was soaked in blood as she had various wounds across her body and head while her eyes were half open.

"Okay- you're both going to be okay. C'mon, we're going to get you two outta here." Nathan told Elena as Chloe looked at him.

How were they both going to support two wounded people?

"Just stop Lazarevic. Go." Elena told the two as Natalie gave a slight nod of her head.

Natalie's head was still buzzing as Chloe shook her head.

"Not a chance. Come on." Chloe said as they gently helped up and supported the two.

All four of them started down the steps towards the bridge just as they heard the faint sounds of enemy soldiers.

"Shit!" Nathan shouted as he removed Elena's arm from his shoulder as Chloe looked at him, supporting Elena while Natalie was holding herself up on the stair pillar.

"It's all right, I got her. You cover us." Chloe said as Nathan looked at his younger sister.

There was no way she could shoot in her state so he was on his own.

"Natalie, darling, can you walk?" Chloe asked, slightly nervous about Nat's silence.

The response she got was a weak nod as Nathan looked on.

"All right, this way!" Nathan told the others as he started shooting at the hostiles.

Natalie limped behind Chloe and Elena as everything was blurry and slow in her eyes.

"Natalie.." Elena said as Chloe glanced back at her before nodding.

"She's with us, sunshine." Chloe told her as she looked back towards Nathan.

Chloe didn't like the way either of them looked.

"We have to get Elena and Nat out of here!" Chloe shouted above the gunfire as Nathan continued to shoot.

"I'll clear the way!" Nathan shouted back as they continued to make their way back to the entrance.

They eventually stopped as Chloe helped Elena sit on a rock while Natalie slid down to the floor, her legs spred out and a hand over her stomach.

"Hey-Hey, Elena, how you doin', huh?" Nathan asked her as she shook her head and let out a slight cry.

Chloe shook her head as she looked at him.

"Not good." Chloe said as Nathan put a hand on her shoulder.

"You just hang in there, okay? I'm counting on you." Nathan told her as he stood up before seeing his sister.

Natalie's eyes were blankly staring at her shoes as Nathan bent down in front of her.

"How's my number one gal doin, huh?" Nathan asked her as Natalie slowly looked up at him.

"H-How do you..think?" Natalie aked painfully as Nathan gently put a hand on her shoulder.

His sister was going to be okay, he told himself. She always was.

Nathan stood up as he looked towards Chloe.

"Head for the gate- go as fast as you can." He instructed as he started to walk off.

Chloe shook her head as she raised a hand.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Chloe asked him as he looked forward, hands on his hips.

That's when Chloe had a sudden realization.

"No- no way." Chloe told him as Nathan put a hand on his head.

Nathan couldn't let it go, not after all this.

"Chloe, I have to end this." He told her as Chloe looked back at Elena and Natalie.

Chloe looked back at the male as she shook her head.

"No. You don't. Don't you dare take on this stupid crusade." Chloe told him with closed fists as Elena let out a painful groan as Chloe rushed to her.

"Just get them out of here." Nathan ordered as he took some steps forward before Chloe's voice stopped him.

"Not without you." She said as he looked back at her.

He had to stop this. "

Look, if that stuff could really transform Lazarevic and his army..." Nate told her as Chloe shook her head.

This was insane, she told herself.

"Please don't do this." Chloe begged as Nathan backed up.

"If it could actually make him invincible, and I didn't try to stop it..." Nathan continued as Chloe wasn't done arguing with him.

If she could only convince him to drop this..

"But this is suicide, and you know it." Chloe argued with him as he stopped.

"Just go." Nathan said as he spotted Natalie trying to scramble to her feet.

Nathan rushed back to her as he shook his head.

"Natalie, you go with Chloe and Elena, okay?" Nathan told her as she shook her head.

She wasn't letting her brother go alone.

"G-Gotta go with you.." Natalie told her older twin as he shook his head.

Natalie could hardly stand much less fight an army.

"Natalie, I'm not letting you go with me. It's to dangerous." Nathan told her as she shook her head.

She continued to try and stand as she gritted her teeth in pain.

"Y-You promised me a long time ago...you would never leave me.." Natalie told her older brother as he nodded.

"I won't leave for long, okay? You just hang in there." Nathan told her as she gave a slight nod.

He nodded as he started walking as Natalie watched him.

"Get a shot in for me.." Natalie mumbled as Nathan turned to Chloe one last time.

"Get as far away from here as you can." Nathan instructed as he dropped down.

Natalie looked towards Chloe and Elena as she let out a weak sigh.

How the hell were they going to get out of this one?


End file.
